Irkens don't lie
by bloodyalienchick
Summary: Dib had a pretty normal life that is until zim came along. And Zim has a secret and he's not ready to share. Which makes the past harder and harder to face. And he watches as the scars slowly get longer and deeper slowly eating him inside out ... AU RR
1. prolugue

**Okay so what if this is my first yaoi, I decided to write one for my favorite yaoi couple. Also this is an alternate universe where the Irken have decided earth a a planet for banishment. Ask any questions you want and don't forget to review :3. oh listen to the sadness and the sorrow while reading this it adds more effect :D and beauty from pain by superchick but the sadness and the sorrow is better. oh warning the firt few chapters may not be exacly happy.**

I walked forward looking at my childhood friend's house. For years I haven't seen her, I've seen her when she gave birth to Gaz but after that we haven't talked in five years. I knocked on the door. My green skin stands out brightly against the purple paint. I smiled lightly when my friend Maria; Mar for short; opened the door

"Mar it has been forever." I stated hugging her tightly only to pull back I looked down at her stomach.

"Your pregnant again." I stated cheerfully, remembering her first born Gaz.

"Yup, and look at you already what seven months in?" she mimicking me by looking down.

"Nine months actually he will be born soon." I corrected. I rubbed my enlarged stomach. "They said it is going to be a boy."

My bright pink eyes shining brightly, "what gender did they say yours is going to be?" I asked.

"They said a girl I can't wait until she's born. She will be born also soon maybe a month later than yours..." We both giggled.

"God we sound like a bunch of gossiping school girls." She said.

"It feels like yesterday that we accidentally set our teacher's hair on fire. Now were pregnant and have families" I said both of us laughed loudly.

A loud crash of thunder sounded making me flinch as it shook the ground. Though we have fixed the problem with water by adding a special chemical causing its effects to be neutralized, it still scared me. For when I was younger a class mate thought it would be funny to push me in the human pool. I was in the hospital for weeks. Mar understood.

"Come on in before we look like a couple of crazy people." I laughed at this while I walked in.

"When have we never been seen crazy?" Mar smiled.

"True." She led me in the kitchen. I took a seat.

"Want something to drink." I think for a moment and nod. "Tea or water?"

"Tea please," I said looking at the light green walls of the kitchen.

"Hey Lia where's you husband any way," I looked at her while she was reaching for the tea bags. "He died in an invading the planet Cregous." She nods sadly.

"I'm sorry for your loss. If I lost my husband I don't know what I'd do." She tapped the spoon on the tea cup. Placing my tea in front of me I picked it up a sipped it lightly. The fruity aroma surrounded me. Placing the cup down, I looked at her. Only to laughed lightly when I saw her failing at picking up the cup, its contents spilling on the table from being over filled. I looked sadly at my tea cup.

"I'm really glad that the new law has enabled more rights to human. Now that were seen equal our species can have Irken mates, like my sister did last month." I looked up thoughtfully.

"What are you getting at?" I asked her expression was hard to read. She rubbed her tea cup.

"Well I was thinking of arranging a marriage between our children would be an interesting idea." She looked up at me hopefully.

"I don't see why not, but what brought this up?" I took another sip of my drink.

"Well I was hoping to have someone already there for my child. So that I won't have to worry that my child will marry some weirdo and end up heartbroken." She said desperately remember oh to well her first marriage which ended in a complete disaster. I tapped her hand gently.

"It's ok Mar that guy was an asshole." I stated. She smiled.

"Your right lets just hope that he gets hit by a large truck." Mar said sadistically causing a large grin spread across my face.

"When are we going to finalize this marriage arrangement?" I stated Mar pulled out some papers from her bag. I eyed her "You planned this all along didn't you?" she laughed not looking me in the eye. I sighed the document I smiled. Handing it to Mar to sign, I looked at the clock it said it was seven o'clock.

"I better go it's getting late." I got up only to fall to the ground I clutched the table.

"Lia! Are you okay?" Mar said running to me as fast as she could holding her stomach she bent down.

"M-my water broke." I said flinching as more pain racked my body.

"Shit" she looked around to see Gaz walking in video game at hand. Quickly she grabbed Gaz's shoulders.

"Gaz sweetie if dad asks mommy is at the hospital tell him it's an emergency." Gaz nodded leaving the kitchen her eyes not wavering from her game. Mar ran over and helped me up to the car, steady rain fall hit my skin. She quickly placed me in the passenger side. Going back to the driver's side she slammed the door. I coughed heavily looking at my hand I saw my blue blood cover my hand I panicked.

"Is this suppose to happen?" I screeched causing her to look from the road her eyes widened.

"SHIT!" she sped up remarkably luckily for us cops didn't stop us.

Mar's point of view

I helped Lia get out of her car I could see blood dripping from her mouth as I helped her into the hospital. When I got in a nurse looked at her and panicked grabbing a wheel chair she took Lia. I panted heavily from exerting my self. I watched as they took her away. Following her unto the emergency room, only to be stopped.

"You may not want to see this." said one of the doctors. His green skin told me he was Irken.

"Were having to perform a c section, without it we can't save the child." I sighed in relief only when a though hit me.

"What about Lia." He looked into the room and gave me a sympathetic look.

"Were afraid she's not going to make it." My knees buckled falling to the ground I grabbed his pant leg. I felt tears burn my eyes. I clawed the ground. I felt blood well up in my mouth from me biting my tongue to hard. Another doctor came out causing the Irken to jerk his head.

"Sir we done it was a complete success. And the child didn't have any problems when the pak was attached." He nodded. Helping me up and led me into the room. Where I saw Lia her skin was paler and covered in sweat. She looked at me her child in her arms. She smiled largely.

"I named him Zim." Zim looked at me tilting his head to the side. "This is Mar you'll be seeing her a lot because we're close friends." He nodded taking in the information.

"Hi my name is Zim." He said happily waving his arms in the air. I couldn't help but smile slightly. Lia shake violently coughing up more blood. I placed my hand on her forehead.

"I hope our children our happily married together." She said, Placing Zim in my arms. Again he's was confused.

"Take care of him." She said. Her eyes were growing dim.

"Make sure he's raised right." She stated. "I bet your husband can take care of him because he does study Irken anatomy." I nodded. The heart monitors beats were getting faster by the minute. Fresh tears rolled down my face. She poked my forehead.

"Don't cry death is a fact of life all of us have to die sometime fate just decided it was my time." She said tears falling down her cheek. She clutched at her chest in pain. Her hand fell limply over the bed side. My heart felt like it stopped. The one person that understood me was dead in front of me. Her eyes showed no life which was proven by the long beep from the monitor. I felt a hand on my shoulder turning I saw my husband.

"I'm sorry this had to happen." He stated looking at Lia. Zim clutched tightly to my shirt little tears rolling down his cheeks. I looked at him every detail reminded me of his mother right down to his lukken. I handed him to my husband.

"Her final wish was for you to take care of her child." Keeping the second part to myself because I knew he wouldn't care.

Months later I found out that my child was a boy. I cried heavily hoping the marriage between the two would work out,

**My first Iz fanfic :D hope you enjoy. :3 I dedicate this to my close friend misa misa chan ^_^ happy birthday I know your not a IZ watcher but I wrote my first yaoi and dedicated it to you. OH THERE is A REASON TO WHY GZ WAS BORN FIRST.**


	2. meeting

**YO back and still alive heres the first real chapter :D hope you enjoy it will get funny later.**

The sound of shattering glass broke me out of my trance . Turning to professor Membrane i saw him cursing heavily. His exsperiment twitched on the floor until it exspanded and exsploding. Cuasing blood to splatter everywhere leaving a rotting stench to lay heavily in the air.

"Experiment #397 dead. To much heat kills the organisim it cuases the cells exspand, the ability to live out of watched surveillance 5%. Still needs to breath pure oxegen or it will die from unpurities in the air. Percent this exsperiment will become a success within a year 10%. Unless further development from the last six. " he stated in a tap recorder he set it down. And held his head in his hands and leanded forward in his picking it up, and dropping it in the waste basket.

"That's the sixth one you've killed this week," I stated.

"Sorry, my son's birthday is today and i'm a little nervous i haven't seen him in a while," his low voice made my antenna twitch. I smile at this and countinue to work on keeping the five alive exsperiments stable.

"I didn't know you had a son, i thought you only had a duaghter," remembering seeing gaz when i was a smeet.

"Well you see... how do i explain this... I'm only going there to bring you to his birthday party becuase your not living here any more." this made me sto what i was doing.

"My wife thinks it would be better if you were with people you age instead of working with me," he scratched the back of his neck.

"But what about my education you've been teaching me for a while?" I leaned against the counter.

"Well i asked her that over the phone she said she'll send you to high school like every kid your age" scrunching his nose as a way to show he wasn't very fond of the idea. I walked over and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Theres no worry what could go wrong?" he smiled at this. Looking at the clock he stood up.

"Lets go the sooner we get there the better." I followed him through the long winding hall ways. The scientist nodding there heads as we went by. when we finaly reached the exit i was exausted. Walking out of the buiding for the first time in 17 years i looked outside. I forgot how colorful the world was. Flinching when the sun came out I had to cover my eyes to see. Proffessor Membrane took out his keys unlocking his car doors. I opened the door and sat on the stiff seats. Proving the point he rarely went home. I stared out the window watching as we passed many buildings. I felt my heart clench when we passed the hospital my mother died in. I still remeber what she looked like thanks to my pak. A tap on my shoulder brokw my thoughts.

"Were here" he said roughly. I got out of the car My feet tapping loudly on the concrete. I held onto the car door looking at the house it was a pretty shade of purple.

"This is your home now" i closed the door walking towards it. A screach cuased me to jump i turned around to see Membrane speeding away.

"Thats weird i thought he was vistiting his son." i mumbles to myself, Walking to the door i knocked loudly. A squeal was heard from behind the door. The door was jerked opened by a women she smiled widely.

"Zim i haven't seen you since you were a smeet." she said i stepped back looking at her completely confused.

"Don't worry about it come on sweetie." She yanked me inside slamming the door shut, and dragged me into the kitchen. I was placed at the table she motioned me to stay. She ran off somewhere in the house. I sighed 'somethng must be wrong with that women.' i thought as she came back dragging someone behind her.

"Coooome ooooon Dib it's yout birthday present" i heard her whine. I looked behind her to see a boy around my age. He looked around the same height too. He also had the same weird scythe shaped hair on top of his head like his dad.

"I don't want anything but dad to come home okay mom" he said adjusting his round glasses further up on his nose. Standing up i exstended my hand out.

"Hello my name is zim" i said "I work for you dad." he glared at the floor until his mother growled. He glared at his mom and shook my hand.

"Names Dib" and walked away.

"I'm sorry he's just agrivated becuase his dad promised to be home today" she said as she ran after Dib yelling for him to appoligize. I rubbed the back of my head.

"I guess this is where i'm going to be living for a while" i mumbled.

**Please review and don't worry both will losen up soon :D**


	3. No more D:

**Yo this is Dibs point of view at first.**

I woke up like every day the usual morning, having to force myself to wake up. With a heavy yawn I sat up rubbing my eyes. I grabbed my glasses and placed them on. Walking to my closet I grabbed my usual clothes and got dressed. Everything was happening as usual, but today was different today was not only my birthday but dads coming home. I ran down stairs and entered the kitchen. Slightly sliding on the tile floor.

"Good morning mom" i stated taking a seat at the table. She smiled at me placing a plate of pancakes in front of me.

"Good morning, I got a surprise for you today. But since it would be better for you to know now then wait i'll tell you" she squealed happily, earning a eyebrow raise from me. "A boy is moving in with us today. He's coming with your father and I exspect to be on your best behavior." I shoved a pancake in my mouth.

"I'll do my best." I choked out between mouthfuls. "But if he's and ass I'm kicking him out mself if I have to." The door bell ringed cuasing my mother to squeal.

"That must be them" she yelled ignoring my comment completely running to the door. I followed behind when she jerked open the door it was the mail man. She slammed the door in his face his hand stuck in the door I could hear his screams. She immediately opened the door again saying her appoligizes. Which I didn't think he diserved becuase all he ever brought was junk mail and bills. I walked back to the kitchen to countinue to eat. The episode before happened many times until my mother just ended up sitting by the door in fetal position waiting for my dad and this mystery person to arrive. I dicided to wait in my room when i opened the door i noticed a second bed.

"Mom how long has this bed been here?" i yelled.

"Since last night." ho i didn't hear her move it in last night is a mystery to me. But what's a bigger mystery is how i didn't notice it this morning. Ignoring it i walked to my bed pulling out some pictures. Most of them were of mom and Gaz, some of nature and random crap i had maybe one picture of dad and it was pretty blurry. I laid down on my bed thinking. I was maybe what five when i took this picture. I rolled over on my stomach to get a better view of it. Only to be startled by my cell phone reading the name it was dad. Flipping the phone open i placed it next to my ear.

"I'm sorry son but i can't come home today something came up in the lab" i could hear the car screeching on the road in the background. I tossed the phone outside the window anger bubbled inside me. I heard a knock on the door walking over i opened the door. My mom was standing there witha big grin. Grabbing me by the hand she started to drag me.

"Your guest is here." i sighed heavily.

"What if i don't want to meet him?" this made her stop for a second turning around i saw her glare at me. i gulped heavily.

"Coooome ooooon Dib it's yout birthday present" she whined while stile glaring angrily yanking me by the collar. We entered the kitchen i was still behind her but she finally let me go. I looked at the boy and immedentiy saw he was a irken.

"I don't want anything but dad to come home okay mom" I reajusted my glasses after my mom yanked me around the house. Turning i saw the irken was standing up raising his hand.

"Hello, my name is zim" i looked at the floor. "I work for your dad" his voice completely formal. I heard my mom growl i exstnded my hand to his, and gave a quick glare to mom.

"Names dib" not moving my eyes from the floor. I take a quick turn and made my way up stairs. Ignoring my mom I walked into my room slamming my door. Grabbing my camera off the floor I tossed it at the wall. Ignoring that I probably broke the lense. I flopped on the bed glaring at the ceiling. THe sound of the door opening made me raise my head. I watched as my mom shut the door and walked over my bed.

"Honey, I'm sorry, but you know how busy your dad works" she said as she sat on the bed beside me. "Besides you have a guest. And what you did earlier was rude" I sat up meeting my mom smiling at me. I glared at her and got up making my way down stairs. Walking past my sister while she was playing with the newest gameslave.

"He's still in the kitchen" her eyes not wondering from her game. I sighed walking into the kitchen to see the irken messing with his antena. He let go quickly upon seeing me. I sighed.

"I'm sorry for my ...rude behavior" i scratched the back of my head. I heard him chuckle lightly.

"Rude? It's understandable I know how much your dad works He never leaves it seems" Zim looked outside serously. "I would be mad if my dad never showed up to see me too even on my birthday." i witnessed as he clenched his tightly and looked at me with a pained smile.

"Your father is the closest thing I have to a family member. He took care of me after my mom died." I couldn't help but fell sorry for him. Sitting down at the table I flicked a crumb that was in my line of sight.

"You see I have been working with your father on a immportant exsperiment were trying to make a creature that can eat anything without dieing...So far we haven't been having too much sucess we use to have tirty so far only six have survive" zims face scrunched up in thought. "He probably got a call saying they were in a unstable condition and needed his attention immediately. The other scientists are like new born babies when it comes to doing anything without him." this made me laugh lightly.

"Really I would think that they would have their own minds" i smiled widely while tilting my chair back. I relaxed a little i felt my anger slowly dissipate.

"They would if your father didn't do practically everthing. I mean it i'm surprised he's not the only one in that lab from how hard he works. He barely even talks to me when he does it's to ask me to bring food or to help him." Zim seemed to find it amusing becuase he was was waving his arms around while he was talking. He looked at me then frowned.

"I'm sorry for talking you ear off i don't get to talk much at the lab were usually working" this made me think for a secound.

"How old are you anyway?" i asked his antennas twitched.

"Seventeen in earth years" he stated natrually. This made me stop. A seventeen year old working with my dad i thought he was in his twenties from how calm he was. He didn't radiate anything that showed his age. With the lab coat and baggy jeans and loose black shirt didn't help.

"Your dad didn't really give me information but do you know what I'm going to have to do for educational purposes?" he asked. "I think he said something about going to school but i'm not sure really what to do. Is there a entrance exam or maybe a fee I have to pay to get in?"

"Mom probably is taking care of it. That or dad but I doubt that. And a exam it's highschool for pete sakes not college" I said sighing at the last part. I watched as Zim left the room probably finding mom to ask about the details. I walked up to my room looking at the two beds in my room. i sighed jumping on mine collecting my photos.

"I see you like photography" i heard someone say. I turned to see Zim leaning against the door. He walked over picking up a picture of bigfoot and smiled. I flinched waiing for him to laugh at me only to see him hand it back.

"Pretty good photo I always wondered if bigfoot was real. Don't tell your dad that I'm intrested in this kind of stuf e would kill me. He seems obssessed in blocking that from my life." I looked up to see him smiling while shifting through my paranormal pictures and family pictures. His fingers stopped at one with my mom and some irken he snatched it up roughly. His eye didn't waver from the picture for a good ten minutes.

"Um, dude you okay?" he seemed to notice that he had been staring at the picture and handed it back.

"Sorry it's just that my mom is in that picture" he handed it back. I looked at the picture to see a slender female irken she was doing a peace sign to the camera. While my mom had her hand over her shoulder smiling widely they looked around 20 when the picture was taken. I handed the ppicture back to Zim.

"Here keep it. It's the best thing i could do as a apoligy for earlier." He took it eagerly.

"Thanks" his eyes lighting up hugging the picture, a leg exstended from his pak and took it hidding it within the machine. The leg came out bringing out another peice of paper it was old and kinda yellow coloring on the back. He exstended it towards me to show it had a irken with blue eyes on it his attennas had a lighting pattern. He was glaring at the camera, as he held a small metal object.

"This is my dad he said your mom couldn't find a picture of my mom for me" i felt sorry for him that both his parents were dead while i'm complaining that i don't get to see my dad often enough. I was about to say something but my mom burst in.

"SHOPPPING TRIP!" she screamed lifting her arms in the air. Grabbing both our wrist she dragged Zim and me. all i could say was "what?" she ignored me and countinued to drag us.

"Your dad said we could go shopping to make up for not being able to come home." this made me groan shopping trips mean me trying millions of different clothes i kinda feel sorry for Zim to have to deal with my spaz of a mom. She finally slowed down when we reached the car. I opened the car door and sat down in the back seat. I sighed i hated car rides they usauly mean boring road trips or very long shopping trips. Poor Zim looked like he didn't know what to think. He stared outside the window in awe as he saw the shopping mall. He probably never saw one from the looks of it. When we parked he was still string not moving. I grabbed his wrist becuase if i was going to suffer thtough this trip I'm taking him down with me. When he finally got over his awe he started following us without one of us dragging us. Mom pointed to a store after store forcing us to try millions of diffrent outfits buying. slowly getting tired of this trip and it seemed Zim was thinking the same. WHen we finaly got to one of my favorite clothes store we were drowning in bags.

Zim's point of view

I stared at the shop it was filled with dark colored clothes. Loud music was blaring from the store. Walking in I noticed some of the clothes were really intresting. What really cuaght my attention was the mood of the store it was comforting. Placing down some bags i looked at the price tag of the pants they weren't cheap but they really looked good. They were black and red skinney jeans with chains. Dib's mother noticed me looking at them and forced me to try them on. I put the pants on and looked at myself in the mirrior the pants felt strange to me being use to my baggy ones. I stepped uncomfortably outside Mar was waiting outside smiling widely.

"You look so cute" she squeaked Dib looked up at me for a secound and looked back at the CD in his hands. "I'm buying them." taking the pants from me after i changed back and went to the cash register. I sighed picking up my bags she handed another one to me to carry. When we finally got home i was so tired i almost shut down when we reached the front door. When i walked up the stairs it was a struggle placing the bags down i collasped on my new bed, Curling up ready to go to my first day of school tomorow, wondering whats in store for me.

**crapp i know but trust me i don't even know how this is going to end. Review pleeeeease OR I WILL GET YOU and put RABID WEASLES IN YOUR PANTS and by tallests i will ^_^.**


	4. blood and pain make wonderful rain

I was swimming in a sea of eternal black. My thoughts and mind were detached all i knew was i was there. And sitting on a cold tile floor. I curled up fear seeping into me when i heard foot steps. I curled up tighter tears threatinging to over flow. My eyes slowly ajusting to the pitch black abyss. Bright white lines appeared in my vision along with the sounds of loud foot steps. I felt my my pulse accelerate. A shadow was upon the lines on the door infront of me. I could see the persons feet. I let out a silent relief when the started to walk away. I wimpered quietly as blood drip from where my claws embedded themselves in my arms from panic. I heard the foot steps stop and turn.

"Tisk tisk little irken you have to hide better than that." i heard the human say. Her foot steps got closer to the door. With a click a flash of light blinded me. I was meet pain in my antenna as she jerked me out of my hiding place by my antennea. Opening my eyes i saw her face it was twisted in a wicked grin.

"Hello little ZIMMY how are you today, do you want to..." she licked the knife in her hands "PLAY?" and stabbed through the tip of my antenna.

i jerked awake holding my head then feeling my antenna the hole was still there. I held back a tear threating to over flow never in my life have i been so afraid. Looking around I noticed i wasn't in my usual enviroment. I shuddered in fear jerking under the covers i shaked in fear. Only to remember that that i'm safe this isn't the incident from 10 years ago.

Looking at the clock i saw it was six fourty five. Deciding to get up early for school i dug through the clothes i got yesterday. Finding the black and red skinny jeans with chains. And a black and white long sleeve with a black short sleeve shirt with a red iken symbol. Stripping of my clothes from yesterday, i placed on the new ones digging in my stuff i found my ear ring placing in in the hole on the tip of my antenna, i felt better. I placed on the small silver chained bracelet my mom use to wear. I was caught by surprise when i turned to see Dib fully dressed. But now having peircings. Three on his left ear and four on his right a chain connecting the bottom and top on. and two lip studs that looked like spikes. His clothes consisted of a simple black t shirt that said "creature feature gorey dimise" as if writen in red letters. And black and green loose tripp pants.

"Good morning" he mumbled while rubbing his hair with towel his hair falling perfectly in place his scyth lock standing up.

I pick up my newly bought book bag and walked down stairs. Sounds in the kitchen could be heard. Walking into the kitchen i saw Dib's mother Mar making something tast smelling. Placing my bag next to the table in the corner of the room I looked over her shoulder to see her making some weird looking yellow circle with cube shaped holes.

"What's that?" I asked curiosity slowly eating at me. She turned her head and smiled "You never had waffles? Well your lucky you get to try mine" She said happily her with her eye twitching violently. I flinched slightly but took the plate along with the fork she gave me. Sitting down i proceeded to poke the food until i was satisfied that it looked safe to eat. Taking a bite I was overpowered by the sugary taste making me gag on it.

"Whats in these!" i asked turning to Mar seeing her dumping sugar into the waffles.

"Well you see?" she started out "I read that irkens have a very high diet of sugar, calories." I sighed picking up the plate of waffles and dumping them in the trash.

"Sorry but i can't eat this this is not even close to a healthy diet. We don't just eat junk food we also eat vegitables if we can get our hands on any" I stated. As she seemed saddened that i dumped her food in the trash. "Anyway I don't think a plate practically full of sugar will help me in any way in growth and development." Her eye twitched again. "Okay, how about some bacon?" I cringed away knowing that they still haven't found the cuase most irkens to be allergic to meat. "Um not sure it will be good idea becuase I'm alergic to meat." she puased for a second.

"You must of inherited that from your father. Your mother had no problems with meat."

_This female seems to have no knowledge of the irken anatomy, heath, or diet. I would think that she would know at least a little after all her husband studied irken anatomy for five years. And is it just me or is she kinda creepy. _I watched as she raised a knife to cut up some more meat, for Dib and Gaz i'm guessing.

Sitting down at the table waiting till Dib and Gaz came down to show me where the school is. Dib came down first taking a seat at the table. His mother placing a plate in front of him. Poking the food scrunching his nose in disgust when it moved. And when his mother wasn't looking dumped it in the trash. Gaz came down stairs holding a game system. She started walking out the door without us. Dib and I quickly grabbed our book bags following her. An akward silence followed us through halfway through the trip. As I watched the houses that we went by, I studied and memorized the way. Making sure that if i had to go ro rhe school on my own i wouldn't get lost. Flinching every so often when chuahaha came across our path. Those things i freaky.

The silence only broken by the sounds of Gaz's game playing. Taking in a deep breath i looked at the two i'm living with now both seemed to have a non caring stares.

"Um..." never acually talking much to people of a slightly lower intellagence than mine i struggled to find a valid topic to start. "So your dad doesn't come often often huh?" I mentally bashed my head against a wall I knew that was a touchy subject. Gaz was the first to answer.

"He never comes home he always forgets that we exist. We mean less to him that his work whats there to really know." Dib glared at his sister, but relaxed.

"He's just busy with work thats all. I mean he's one of the most brillant human minds on the earth."

"Bull shit! He didn't even stop for your birthday. What kind of father doesn't even stop to see his kids. I bet he doesn't even remeber our names let alone what we look like." I heard Dib sighed.

"I don't care he's still our dad and you need to learn to respect that." his voice raising slightly.

"OH LOOK WHOS TRYING TO ACT OLDER THAN HIS ELDEST SISTER DO YOU KNOW FORGET IT THIS SHIT..." Gaz stomped off leaving me and Dib and a very akward silence again. I fumbled with the edge of my shirt, looking back and forth between the two.

"Um...I'm sorry i didn't mean to..."

"Don't worry." Dib said "Gaz always had a stick up her ass." He yelled loud enough to cuase his sister to flip him off while stomping off.

"Yeah like I said I'm sorry about all that. Dad is still a sore spot she's his favorite and she hates it you know. Dad thinks i'm crazy i can't count how many times my dad tried to get me sent in a insane asylum."

"I'm sorry I didn't know if i did i wouldn't mention him." Dib smiled.

"Hey Zim have you heard any news about any paranormal activity that i might of not heard." I puased for a moment and it struck me.

"Hey you know that some of the species of big foot don't have the same DNA in fact some are so completely opposite it's a surprise that they have fur at all instead of scales. And They also sometimes resemble more cat like features than ape."I watched as Dib listened his full attention on me abosorbing the new found knowledge. He turned and thought for a secound.

"Maybe some are changing to live in the cleaner more animal friendly enviroment humans are creating I meant they even started making the oceans free of trash and oil." He puased again to stop and think. "Or maybe their diffrent species have the paranormal investigaters thought of that?" I shook my head.

"It's impossible I even looked into it they have more DNA in common that they do diffrent not only that they are so similar in feeding and agression behavior that it's nearly immpossible unless they are an evolved into something diffrent altogether. Not only that they also move along in packs unless they somehow lived in peace i doubt it"

"True" Dib looked up and pounted forwad his face showed disgust, looking in the direction I saw it was a public high school. I sighed when i noticed that the word school was miss spelled.

"They can spell the word high but they can't spell school and they say education couldn't get any better" I staded to Dib he chuckled lightly.

"I know what you mean this is the old school before the irken army started dropping Irken outcasts onto our planet. But i'm kinda happy they landed they made this place better." i heard him mumble something sounding something like kind of. I felt giddy at the thought of finally reaching my first day in school. Well at least public school. When we reached the door I grabbed the doorknob ignoring Dibs sudden cry as i found my self drench in what smelled like blood. Lots and lots of blood. Looking up I saw some people luaghing most of them human but a few irken. Then all i remeber is a red.

Dib's point of view.

I tried to warn him that it would be better for me to go first. And now he's covered in what looks like pig blood. Poor irken I was about to say something when i see him raise his hands a look of disgust raising the bloodied shit sleeve to where a humans nose would be i could see him take a sniff.

"You dare defile my clothing with this filth." I saw his eyes narrow at the gang.

"Heh what are you going to do about it" scoffed one of the stupidest of the group. Zim looked up his hand twitched as he stood up straight dropping his stuff he cracked his knuckles.

"I'm going to kick your mother fucking asses." chuck i think that's his name took out a knife from his back pocket. Zim smiled sadisticly.

"Oh look the ass needs a knife for protection, didn't you mama tell you not to play with knives." Zim lunged at him grabbing the knife and shoving it deeply into the boys stomach. I watched in horror as blood slowly seepedfrom the wound and Zim didn't even flinch.

"Don't worry you'll heal quickly but it will be painful."

"Hey no one does that to chuck" said one of the irkens a few of humans joined in and tried attacking him. I watched as Zim jumped up clearly being missed by his attackers and landed on there head using it as trampolines. and landed behind them.

"Is this the best you got" he spat at the ground "Pathetic your inferior to me in every way even my own kind seems to turned to mush." he let off a luagh. Making me back away in panic.

"Have you lost the ability your an irken us irkens are suppose to be posed ready to fight all the time i guess they really have just put rejects on this pathetic planet."

"Well what about you your here just like the rest of us" said a still councous irken.

"Yes even i have a defect but it has not messed with the intelligence while yours seem to crumble under the influence of living on this dirt ball of a planet." Zim grabbed the irken by the collar his claws grazing his neck. I ran over to stop him the one kid is already stopped bleeding luckly but

"Die Earth fil-" Zim collasped on the ground. The councous irken ran for the hills not want to be here when Zim woke up. I ran over to zim checking his pulse. Sighing in relief as i felt it. Picking up Zim i took him out of the school and into the court yard where the teachers won't ask quetions. Digging in my pocket i pulled out a pack of cigerettes pulling out one i placed it in my mouth and lit it. I waited for zim to wake up. Watching as the shadows move across the grass. A groan brought me back to reality. Looking at Zim he rubbed his head. He's exspression was void of emotion. Standing up he looked at his clothes and flinched and ripped off both shirts and proceed to grab my lighter and set them on fire. He jerked his head towards me. he creeped slowly towards me tilting his head.

"How many died today" My jaw praticly dropped off was this was this something that happened often.

"Um..." i hesitated "none one was injured though the rest left out cold. their probably awak now with no memory of what happened." Zim nodded and looked at the burning shirt. Thats when i noticed it his chest it was covered in long ungly scars a few seemed to be made from a knife but alot was from what it looked like himself. He seemed to notice me staring and backed away.

I reached out to his shoulder and held it in place.

"Calm down i have no right to judge" i stated it was the sad truth. "Like you said earlier every one has a defect self mutilation is common" i raised my sleeve up to my shoulder showing multiple scars. He seemed to relax a little. But looked back at the shirt.

"how much of that blood is human" i looked at him,

"A small bit but it's considered self defense becuase he did threaten you with a knife" he relaxed even more.

"How am i suppose to explain this to Mar" Dib chuckled.

"That woman wouldn't notice she never does."


End file.
